


От противного

by Glokaya_Kuzdra



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glokaya_Kuzdra/pseuds/Glokaya_Kuzdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сого не любил Хиджикату, да-да-да.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От противного

Сого не любил его, нет.

Он обзывал Хиджикату, цапался с ним и дрался.

Он нападал на Хиджикату открыто, а потом прятался за углом и нападал уже исподтишка.

Он целился в Хиджикату из базуки и каждый раз жалел, что не попал. А вечером натягивал очки для сна и считал трупы.

Сого не любил Хиджикату. Что тут еще сказать?

 

***

 

Сого не хотел Хиджикату. Кому такое вообще могло в голову прийти?

А целоваться он полез только потому что Хиджиката слишком вяло реагировал на прочие выходки. Хотелось большего. Хотелось чтобы Хиджиката разорался, брызгая слюной и грозя сэппуку. Чтобы погнался за Сого по двору и может быть даже схватился за катану. Они могли бы подраться, всерьез, а не как на тренировках. Сого бы победил, конечно, и побежал хвастаться Кондо-сану.

Поцелуй не произвел на Хиджикату должного впечатления. Щеки у него не порозовели, ресницы не затрепетали. Плеваться он – увы – тоже не стал и даже не обругал Сого идиотом.

\- Сначала научись, - сказал замком, вытирая рот рукавом.

У Сого чуть пар из ушей на пошел от злости. Смотрите, какой талантливый Хиджиката выискался. Пришел в додзе и сразу вообразил себя первым учеником. Потащился в Эдо за Кондо-саном и на тебе – заместитель командующего. Это за какие-такие заслуги, спрашивается? Не пользовался популярностью у девушек, один только Сого снизошел до него разок, чмокнул в губы, и поглядите-ка, он уже эксперт по поцелуям!

\- Я просто из жалости, - сообщил он, чтобы Хиджиката ничего такого себе не подумал. Замком был дурак, каких еще поискать, с него сталось бы вообразить, что Сого пылает к нему чувствами. Впрочем, чувствами Сого действительно пылал, разве что отнюдь не положительными. Сейчас, например, практически непреодолимо хотелось открутить Хиджикате голову.

\- Ясно-понятно, - буркнул замком, равнодушно утыкаясь в свои бумаги.

Окита мысленно сплюнул и пошел восвояси – ненавидеть Хиджикату.

 

***

 

Это Хиджиката все испортил, да-да!

Честно говоря, что только Окита себе не представлял, чтобы скрасить бессонные ночи и скучные дежурства. И убийства Хиджикаты, и подставы – Хиджиката классно бы смотрелся в роли самурая-потрошителя. Секс представлял тоже – с тех пор как подрос и понял, до чего просто через него выразить ненависть, презрение и превосходство.

Тело Хиджикаты Сого знал хорошо – глазами – и проблем никогда не возникало. В мечтах все было натурально и графично: Хиджиката стеснялся, как юная девственница, называл Сого Окита-самой и просил не причинять ему боли. Сого, конечно, не слушал. Но это было в прежние благословенные времена. А теперь...

А теперь Сого оплетал Хиджикату путами шибари, а тот хмыкал и говорил:

\- Сначала научись.

А теперь Сого мучил Хиджикату – языком, словами, руками – а тот нихрена не возбуждался и говорил:

\- Сначала научись.

Сого запечатывал ему рот кляпом, а глаза Хиджикаты насмешливо поблескивали в красном полумареве – сначала научись.

Сого, проклиная все на свете, завязывал ему глаза, но даже задница Хиджикаты – бледная костлявая задница – словно обретала дар речи.

Нынешние фантазии не удовлетворяли ни на йоту! Со времен злосчастного поцелуя Сого так и не удалось толком подрочить! Все было не то и не так, и это раздражало неимоверно, даже больше, чем Хиджикатины майонез и сигареты.

Кстати, о сигаретах.

Как правило, сигарета вызывающе торчала у Хиджикаты изо рта. Тот еще фаллический символ. Хиджиката обращался с сигаретами совершенно непотребным образом: зажимал фильтр губами, покусывал его, задумавшись. Смотреть на это Оките было странно, а не смотреть – выше его сил. Как будто Хиджиката нарочно дразнил его.

Сого заворчал недовольно и приложился головой об стену. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы изгнать из сознания образ Хиджикаты с румянем на щеках и кое-чем другим во рту.

Глупости это все.

Хиджиката делал так всегда, просто раньше Сого не обращал внимания.

 

***

 

У Хиджикаты были темно-голубые, почти синие глаза. Не яркие и лучистые, а с холодцой. Сого иногда смотрел в них и чувствовал будто он летит на дно глубокого колодца. Это не мешало ему болтать в детстве каждому встречному-поперечному что в роду у Хиджикаты наверняка были гайдзины – где это видано, чтобы у приличного японца были такие глаза, а? Сам-то Сого был законнорожденным, из обедневшей, но почтенной самурайской семьи. Это было не бог весть какое преимущество, но Окита цеплялся за него как мог. В конце-концов, надрать Хиджикате задницу ему не удавалось, поссорить с Кондо-саном – тоже, а уж отогнать от сестры – и подавно.

В конце-концов болтовню услышала сестра и – представьте себе – отругала Сого. Сказала что неприлично цепляться к человеку из-за мелочей и вообще, он бы мог и получше вести себя с _Тоширо-саном_.

Сого заикнулся было, что к человеку цепляться, конечно, нельзя, но вот он лично Хиджикату за человека не считает... И словил второй выговор за день.  

Сестре Сого пообещал быть паинькой, а _Тоширо-сана_ запер в туалете, где такому вонючке как он было самое место. Хиджиката долго ругался и орал, а потом гонялся за Сого по двору, но так и не поймал.

Ах, какие это были времена...

Но сейчас Сого было не десять лет, он не мог бороться с Хиджикатой, запирая его в сортире. Врага нужно было встретить на поле боя, во всеоружии. Врага нужно было посрамить на весь Эдо, дать ему понять что Сого очень даже _научился_ и что врагу до него еще расти, расти да не вырасти.

Второй поцелуй с Хиджикатой был неизбежен.

В этот раз Окита хорошо подготовился – пересмотрел все эпизоды дорамы, где герои целовались, пожевал жвачку и пошел искать Хиджикату.

Тот обнаружился у себя в комнате за чтением книги. Окита быстро взглянул на обложку, увидел название.

«Судебная психиатрия», серьезно? Кажется, Хиджиката тоже о нем думал. Впрочем, Сого это было только на руку.

Хиджиката отложил книгу и встал. Спросил вполне дружелюбно:

\- Чего тебе? У меня через пятнадцать минут дежурство.

\- А у меня выходной, - похвастался Сого. Впрочем, замком был трудоголиком и вряд ли позавидовал. – Хиджиката-сан, помните, мы с вами пару месяцев назад немного поспорили. Вы еще сказали мне пойти научиться.

Замком нахмурил брови и почесал в затылке. Кажется, он забыл о том эпизоде, но сообразил, что от Окиты стоит ждать подвоха. Это было не так уж и сложно – когда дело касалось Хиджикаты, Сого состоял из подвохов практически целиком.

\- Не помню, - сказал Хиджиката на всякий случай. – Так что там было?

Окита покрепче ухватил его за шейный платок, потянул на себя, так что замкому пришлось чуть пригнуться, лизнул Хиджикату в губы а затем прихватил нижнюю.

Тонкая черная бровь чуть приподнялась, словно спрашивая «что за херня?».

\- Ну, как вам? - требовательно зашипел Сого.

Хиджиката прищурился, словно обдумывал вопрос. Сказал:

\- Теперь – лучше.

Помнил все-таки, зараза! Но тон у него был снисходительный, и Сого не мог не вскинуться.

\- Много вы в этом понимаете! С вашим-то освежающим дыханием вас ни один человек...

Развить мысль Окита не успел – Хиджиката подался вперед.

Целовался он напористо и сразу с языком. Окита едва не пискнул от неожиданности, но рот был занят, и он только промычал нечто неразборчивое в Хиджикатины губы.

Хотелось оттолкнуть Хиджикату, и Сого уже выставил вперед руку, но вдруг сообразил, что это будет как раз та реакция, которой он хотел добиться от замкома. Это означало бы, что он сдается, что для него это – слишком, а Сого был во всем лучше Хиджикаты и мог выдержать какой-то там поцелуй, не моргнув глазом. Отступать было нельзя.

Он принялся отвечать, и в этот раз, когда замкомандующего сам целовал его, было гораздо проще. Сого даже увлекся под конец – очень уж хотелось перецеловать Хиджикату, увидеть растерянность на его лице.

Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, Окита первым делом впился взглядом в лицо Хиджикаты, но растерянности там не обнаружил. Не нашел и следа триумфа. Хиджиката просто выглядел... как всегда, несмотря на то, что ему удалось как минимум застать Сого врасплох.  Если бы Сого был на его месте он бы уже демонстрировал наигнуснейшую из своих ухмылок. Окита жил ради таких моментов, а Хиджикате было все равно и это тоже бесило.

Что ж, существовали более радикальные методы.

\- Ну ладно, - милостиво согласился Сого, - целуетесь вы, допустим, сносно. Но спорю на свой Кику Ичимонджи что в остальном вы унылый девственник.

\- С чего ты взял? – удивился Хиджиката.

Окита принялся загибать пальцы, перечисляя.

\- Подружки у вас нет, парня тоже, к гейшам вы не ходите. В Бушу вы вечно волочились за моей сестрой, а она – строгих нравов. До этого... Вы уж извините, Хиджиката-сан, но до этого вы были сопляк сопляком. Хотя вы и теперь не очень.

Хиджиката фыркнул.

\- Может, я сплю с Сакатой? Свободные отношения двух холостяков и все такое. А тебе не рассказываю чтобы не травмировать твою нежную детскую психику.

Назвать психику Сого нежной и детской мог только идиот, коим Хиджиката все эти годы и являлся. Сого сначала закатил глаза, потом изобразил будто его тошнит.

\- Фу, Хиджиката-сан, держите свои фантазии при себе. Данна до такого не опустится.

\- Как насчет Сасаки? – Хиджиката явно издевался.

\- Вы недостаточно элитны для него, - отрезал Сого. Мысль о Сасаки Исабуро с Хиджикатой почему-то раздражала больше, чем мысль о Гинтоки с Хиджикатой, возможно, из-за того, что у Сасаки к Хиджикате явно что-то было. – Врете вы все. Ничего ведь не умеете.

Хиджиката недобро ухмыльнулся.

\- Хочешь проверить?

Сого сглотнул.

Хиджиката смотрел на него, не моргая, словно надеялся, что Сого испугается и убежит.

Черта-с-два, Окита был не из пугливых.

Честно говоря, Сого сам был унылым девственником. И - опять же честно говоря – перспектива исправить это с Хиджикатой казалась как минимум странной. И одновременно – очень волнующей.

Если до этого действительно дойдет, то можно будет комментировать все действия Хиджикаты. Можно будет отпустить несколько шуточек по поводу размера. И по поводу формы тоже. Можно будет сказать что одетым замком выглядит куда привлекательнее. А после можно еще неделю ныть что Хиджиката соблазнил его, использовал и, как честный человек, должен теперь сделать сэппуку. Или даже две недели.

Нет, решительно в сексе с Хиджикатой были одни плюсы. А за задницу свою Сого не переживал – в отличие от него Хиджиката не был садистом и наверняка не собирался его мучить.

\- Хочу! – заявил он.

Хиджиката с минуту молчал, огорошенный внезапным энтузиазмом капитана первого отряда. Отступать было поздно и недостойно офицера.

\- Э-э, после дежурства? – наконец предложил он, видимо, надеясь выиграть немного времени. 

Сого не собирался облегчать ему задачу.

\- Вместо! – сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений, и принялся развязывать шейный платок.

Хиджиката только вздохнул и задвинул створки фусума.

 

***

 

Сого не хотел Хиджикату, но в происходящем между ними было что-то такое, от чего сладко тянуло под ребрами и шумело в ушах.

\- Быстрее, Хиджиката-сан!

\- Медленнее, Хиджиката-сан!

\- Не там, не так, не сейчас!

Сого командовал, мешая, пытаясь сбить замкома с толку. Хиджиката не велся на его уловки и продолжал с тем же упорством и методичностью, с которыми он отрабатывал ката на тренировках.  Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Сого.

В быту Хиджиката частенько его игнорировал, и Окита решил, что эта перемена ему нравится.

А еще у Хиджикаты стоял. И это было о-о-очень интересно.

\- Я вас возбуждаю? – паскудно поинтересовался Сого, когда Хиджиката снял трусы. – Так и знал, что вы извращенец, Хиджиката-сан. Надеюсь, вы не пялились на меня в додзе. Я расскажу Кондо-сану, думаю, ему стоит знать про ваши отклонения.

\- На себя посмотри, - огрызнулся замком.

И правда, несмотря на кажущуюся абсурдность происходящего, Сого и сам мог похвастаться впечатляющей эрекцией. Ничего удивительного, мысли о доведении Хиджикаты до белого каления частенько так на него действовали.

Впрочем, Хиджиката об этом не знал. И, кажется, сделал неправильные выводы.

\- Не вздумай в меня влюбиться, - предупредил он Сого. – А то ты подозрительно себя ведешь в последнее время.

Окита фыркнул:

\- Хиджиката-сан, мечтайте потише. И вообще, судя по вашему стояку, это у вас ко мне имеются чувства.

\- Ты сублимируешь. Я просто давно не трахался, - выдал в свое оправдание Хиджиката.

\- Скажите лучше, что никогда.

Хиджиката в словесных баталиях был не силен, зато интуитивно знал, что сделать. Вместо ответа он взял у Сого в рот и тот подавился очередной колкой фразой пополам с всхлипом.

Было хорошо. С чертовым Хиджикатой было хорошо. Слишком.

Сого решил, что этого так не оставит, но позже, а пока зарылся пальцами Хиджикате в волосы и сказал:

\- Да-а-а, Хиджиката-сан. Славный песик.

\- Укушу ведь, - пообещал Хиджиката прежде чем вернуться к своему увлекательному занятию.

Сого знал, что он это всерьез, и в этом тоже была своя прелесть.

 

***

 

Гад Хиджиката так и не дал ему кончить. Сого скривился недовольно когда чужие губы переместились на живот, затем на грудь, а затем за ухо, где у Сого оказалась неожиданно чувствительная кожа. Заворчал:

\- Ничего довести до конца не можете. Как вас только держат в шинсенгуми?

Хиджиката толкнул его на футон, лицом вниз.

\- Стесняетесь смотреть мне в глаза? – тут же отреагировал Сого.

Замком выдохнул ему в шею:

\- Заткнись.  

От низкого, грубоватого голоса по спине побежали мурашки. Сого прогнулся, выпячивая задницу. Хиджиката тут же ее ощупал, попутно покрывая шею Сого поцелуями пополам с укусами.

\- Поаккуратней, - занудил Сого, - давайте без отметин. Не хватало еще чтобы все вокруг знали, что я с вами трахаюсь.

\- А что такого? – удивился замком, аккуратно проталкивая в Сого палец.

\- Позору не оберешься!

\- Я или ты?

Окита задумался. Не над ответом, над ощущениями.

\- Я, конечно. Хиджиката-сан, вы вообще слышали о смазке?

\- Извини, забыл.

Голос Хиджикаты звучал совершенно естественно и даже слегка виновато, но Окита готов был поклясться, что замком нарочно.

Хиджиката встал, дошел до письменного стола. Порылся в ящиках и извлек банку вазелина.

\- О, так у вас все-таки есть, - констатировал очевидное Сого, когда замком вернулся на футон. – Часто трахаетесь, Хиджиката-сан?

\- С отчетами – каждый день, - доверительно сообщил тот, размазывая вазелин по пальцам и растирая руки.

\- Я так понимаю, что они – вас? – съехидничал Сого чтобы скрыть некоторую нервозность. Не то чтобы он боялся предстоящего, но все-таки не каждый день непосредственный начальник, которого Сого ненавидел в особо извращенной форме, засовывал ему пальцы в интересные места.

\- Примерно так, - миролюбиво согласился Хиджиката и приставил головку члена к колечку ануса. - Можно?

\- Я что, девочка-целка? – огрызнулся Окита. – Меньше слов, больше дела.

Хиджиката толкнулся внутрь и Сого прихватил зубами губу, чтоб не охнуть. А потом Хиджиката начал двигаться внутри, его рука скользнула вкруг бедра Сого, шершавая ладонь легла на член и Окита опять же постарался производить как можно меньше звуков – не хватало еще чтоб замком решил что у него все отлично получается...

\- Ну как вам первый раз? – поинтересовался Сого, откатываясь от горячего и взмокшего Хиджикаты после того как они оба немного отдышались. – Правда я был великолепен?

\- Ты же нихрена не делал, - беззлобно напомнил замком.

\- Я был неотразим настолько, что вы потеряли голову, - не согласился Сого.

Хиджиката закатил глаза и потянулся за сигаретами. 

\- Вы старательный, но вам не хватает практики, - протянул Сого, когда Хиджиката сделал первую затяжку.

Хиджиката послушно заглотил наживку.

\- Хочешь предложить совместные тренировки?

Окита позволил себе усмехнуться. Хиджикатой было так легко манипулировать. Хотелось дать себе по лбу за то, что не пробовал делать так раньше. 

\- Должен же кто-то вас научить.

Хиджиката пожал обнаженными плечами. Сого истолковал это как согласие. Воображение тут же принялось рисовать Хиджикату в самых развратных позах. Сого видел такие в книгах но, если честно, сомневался, насколько они воплотимы в жизни.

Надо будет проверить.

Он помолчал, потом протянул руку и толкнул Хиджикату в плечо.

\- В следующий раз я буду сверху.

Замком обжег его взглядом из-под черных ресниц.

\- Думаешь, я доверю тебе свою задницу?

Выглядел он скорее соблазнительно нежели свирепо. И это тоже было очень интересно.

\- Думаете, я буду вас спрашивать? – в тон ему отозвался Сого.

Он любил провоцировать Хиджикату.

 

***

 

За следующим разом последовал еще один «следующий раз». Потом еще один. Потом еще. Потом секс с Хиджикатой превратился в часть рутины.

Сого побывал-таки «сверху». И больше не пробовал – для него это оказалось слишком. В тот единственный раз он вжимал Хиджикату в футон, а Хиджиката чуть повернул голову и косил на него синим глазом. Окита видел его искусанные губы и чувствовал, как подрагивает под ладонью широкая спина. Знал, что это от возбуждения и предвкушения, но все равно соврал себе, что Хиджиката его побаивается.

Сого и сам себя сейчас побаивался - он готов был кончить просто от зрелища, открывшегося ему. Такого с ним никогда еще не было.

\- Тихо, тихо, - сказал Сого то ли Хиджикате, то ли себе.

Хиджиката заругался. 

\- Что ты там бормочешь? Давай уже.

Аманто, подумал Окита. Толстые, пузатые и склизские. Втыкаешь в них катану, а они растекаются по лезвию, придется потом чистить. Противно. И с этими мыслями вошел в Хиджикату.

Замком был восхитительно тугой, а уж когда он застонал и заругался в такт движениям Сого, об аманто пришлось задуматься всерьез, иначе Окита рисковал опозориться, не продержавшись и минуты. И все равно под конец мыслей о желеобразных инопланетных формах с брюшком стало не хватать, и Сого стал думать про Хиджиката-спешиал.

Наконец Хиджиката задрожал под ним, выругался особенно смачно и Окита позволил себе с головой окунуться в происходящее. Оргазм не заставил себя ждать – Сого увидел звезды (близко-близко, хотя он никогда не был в космосе), а потом его черной дырой накрыла блаженная темнота в которой не было ни прикосновений, ни звуков, ни мыслей, ни Хиджиката-спешиала.

Очнулся Сого от того, что Хиджиката тряс его за плечо, пытаясь растолкать. Заглядывал в лицо, спрашивал:

\- Сого?

Окита махнул рукой, мол, все в порядке и отвернулся – дуться. Он трахнул-таки Хиджикату, но процесс отнял столько сил и душевного спокойствия что в итоге Сого словно поимел самого себя. Нет уж, решил он, пусть Хиджиката в следующий раз старается.

А Хиджиката наклонился и поцеловал его в висок. Сого это показалось странным – все-таки сражение было окончено и смысла в поцелуе не было ни на йоту.

 

***

 

Сого ничего специально не скрывал, но и не афишировал. Хиджиката – тоже.

В шинсенгуми про них особо не болтали – Хиджиката был скор на сэппуку, а действия Окиты вообще никто не мог предсказать и оттого его боялись даже больше чем демонического замкома.

Исключение составлял Кондо-сан, который, видимо, все еще считал Сого милым мальчиком и на которого приказы Хиджикаты не распространялись как на старшего по званию.

\- Хорошо что вы теперь ладите, - умиротворенно заявил Кондо-сан. – Сколько это у вас заняло, лет десять? Значит, мне просто нужно набраться терпения и подождать. Когда-нибудь Отае-сан перестанет меня отвергать и мы тоже начнем встречаться.

При мысли о несравненной Отае в глазу его блеснула скупая мужская слеза.

Хиджиката яростно пыхнул сигаретным дымом.

\- Кондо, при всем уважении – мы не встречаемся.

Сого энергично кивнул. Он не любил соглашаться с замкомом, но нынешний случай был особенным.

\- Да? А как же это тогда называется?

Хиджиката замешкался, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова поприличнее, и Окита поспешил вклиниться в разговор.

\- Мы просто спим вместе, - любезно разъяснил он. – Хиджиката-сан *** свой *** в ***, а потом я *** и ***. И периодически ***. Примерно так.

Хиджиката приложил себя ладонью по лбу. От души.

Кондо-сан, похоже, пожалел что спросил.

\- Хотите сказать, что мне предстоит то же самое проделать с Отае-сан? – взвился он. – Я никогда до такого не опущусь, Отае-сан прекрасна и невинна как весенний цветок. Извращенцы. А ну марш работать!

И больше ничего не спрашивал.  

 

***

 

Дни шли, Сого спал с Хиджикатой, смотрел дорамы с Хиджикатой, ловил Кацуру, ходил в патрули, грызся с Ёрозуей Гин-сана в полном составе, лопал данго и даже напивался – все с Хиджикатой.

Хиджиката занимал все его мысли.

Нет, не так.

Хиджиката занимал все мысли Сого в совершенно новом ключе.

Раньше Сого пекся о том, что у Хиджикаты внутри. Буквально. Порою просто руки чесались – так хотелось раскроить Хиджикате череп и посмотреть, есть ли там мозги. Тянуло распотрошить грудную клетку – чтобы убедиться, что у Хиджикаты нет сердца.

Нынче хотелось заглянуть глубже. Понять, зачем он говорит то, что говорит, и делает то, что делает. Зачем он связался с Сого и почему до сих пор не передумал. Что Хиджиката чувствует, когда в патрульной машине Сого, растягивая слова, говорит «какое скучное дежурство» и запускает холодные руки ему под рубашку. Почему теперь, когда Хиджиката смотрит на Сого, в его подернутых инеем глазах зажигается интерес, и как сделать чтобы этот интерес не погас больше никогда...

Сого не нравилось думать о Хиджикате _так_ , как о человеке. Выходило что ему все-таки не все равно.

Что ж, Сого знал отличное средство вернуться на путь истинный. По правде говоря, средство это  было запрещенное и, чего уж греха таить, подлое, но Сого слыхал что в любви и на войне все средства хороши.

Сого, разумеется, был на войне.

\- _Тоширо-сан_ , - позвал он, имитируя робкие девичьи интонации, когда они с замкомом остались вдвоем.

Глаза Хиджикаты нехорошо сузились, на виске запульсировала жилка. Так его называла только Мицуба и он, разумеется, не мог об этом забыть. Сого легонько провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, по шее, целомудренно остановился у края юкаты.

\- Сестра бы сделала так, - добавил он чтобы уж добить наверняка. – Я ведь за нее, да, _Тоширо-сан_? Вы ведь поэтому во всем этом участвуете?

Хиджиката зарычал глухо и безнадежно, как раненый зверь. Сого ухмыльнулся.

Больно было не одному Хиджикате, только Сого этого не показывал. Он привык к боли, вязкой и тягучей, настырной. С Хиджикатой почти всегда было больно потому что Хиджиката вечно его игнорировал, а это для Окиты было самое страшное.

Хиджиката должен был разораться. Хиджиката должен был обидеться. Хиджиката должен был его оттолкнуть и прогнать, прекратить эти _отношения_ за них обоих и дать Сого возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни, где он всего лишь подсыпал перец в майонез и пытался получить повышение путем ликвидации нынешнего замкомандующего. 

Вместо этого Хиджиката, опомнившись, отвесил Сого подзатыльник и сказал:

\- Идиот, вы с ней вообще не похожи. Еще раз скажешь подобную хрень – сделаешь сэппуку.

Сого не испытал облегчения от этих слов.

Хотя, кому он врал?

Испытал, и еще как. Настолько, что поцеловал Хиджикату. Просто так, без задней мысли.

 

***

 

С тех пор хотелось быть нежным с Хиджикатой - иногда.

Сого обычно сдерживался, но блудливые руки порою брали свое и начинали жить собственной жизнью: бродили по плечам Хиджикаты, по спине, шарили по бокам, оглаживали застарелые шрамы и свежие отметины... Некоторые из них Окита оставил сам.

Сого сдавался, но, чтобы не выглядеть в собственных глазах слишком сопливо, всегда болтал в такие моменты. Про то что Хиджиката слабак и тупица. Про то, что Кондо-сан Сого ценит больше, да-да-да, и скоро сделает его замкомандующего. Про то, что Хиджиката непременно кончит раком легких или – что более вероятно – с катаной Сого в груди.

\- Я _уже_ кончил, - лениво отзывался Хиджиката. - Сого, прекрати трепаться и дай поспать. И руки убери.

Стоило ли говорить что после такого Окита не убрал бы рук даже за новую катану и пол-Эдо впридачу? Хиджиката морщился от ласки, но терпел. Позволял себя обнимать. Позволял Сого дрыхнуть ночь напролет, примостив голову у него на плече.

Сого засыпал и ему снились хорошие сны – про то как он доставляет Хиджикате еще большие неудобства.

 

***

 

Джои было человек пятнадцать, не больше. Совсем маленькая группировка.

В обычный день Сого бы даже руки марать о них не стал, но этим идиотам достало ума ворваться в приличный ресторан, где Окита с Хиджикатой наслаждались раменом в свой законный выходной, и объявить что это терракт и они сейчас будут выдвигать шинсенгуми всяческие требования.

Хиджикате это не понравилось. Опять же, в обычный день он бы, может, обошелся с террористами с пониманием, но так уж вышло что день случился особенный. Буквально недавно у Сого с Хиджикатой состоялся удивительно откровенный разговор двух взрослых людей и они даже умудрились прийти к общему знаменателю что, собственно, и праздновали до прибытия агрресивно настроенных патриотов.

\- Сегодня ваш день, шинсенгуми уже здесь! - заорал Хиджиката, вываливаясь из-за стола и угрожающе размахивая бутылкой майонеза. – Давайте, выдвигайте свои требования! Вас отправить в ад быстро и безболезненно или медленно и мучительно?

\- Медленно и мучительно, - подсказал Сого, но джои не обратили на его реплику внимания. Вместо этого главарь террористов впился взглядом в наглого посетителя и вдруг расплылся в поганенькой ухмылке.

\- Эй, парни, да это же этот дьявол Хиджиката. И мелкий садист с базукой тоже здесь. Как вас занесло в такое милое место, псы бакуфу? Да еще и вдвоем. Вы посмотрите, - мордастый обернулся к своим соратникам, - Ну да, псам из шинсенгуми никогда не подцепить девчонку, приходится ходить на свиданки друг с другом! Верно я говорю?

Террористы радостно загоготали.

У Хиджикаты предсказуемо задергался глаз.

\- Эй, ты что себе позволяешь? – возмутился он. – Ты что выдумываешь?

Сого закатил глаза. Ей-богу, Хиджиката был старше на девять лет, но соображал как третьеклашка. И стеснялся так же.

\- Хиджиката-сан хотел сказать что мы действительно встречаемся, - буднично сообщил Окита, вставая из-за стола и прикидывая, кому из террористов воткнуть палочки в глаз а кого огреть бутылкой саке по голове. – Правда, это вроде как пока тайна, но вы все равно сейчас отправитесь к праотцам, так что никому ничего не расскажете.

Что поделать – у джои выдался неудачный день. Зато Сого с Хиджикатой хорошо повеселились за счет заведения.

\- Это было лучше чем кино, - сказал Окита после того как уехала последняя «скорая».

Хиджиката курил и пялился в ночное небо.

\- У тебя просто нет вкуса, - сказал он. - «Педоро» - великий фильм.

Сого не был склонен согласиться.

\- В следующий раз пойдем на «Пришельцы против Якудза-3».

\- Вообще не знаю, что я с тобой делаю, - пожаловался Хиджиката.

Сого игриво ткнул его в плечо.

\- Взаимно, Хиджиката-сан.

 

***

 

Это не было свиданием, поэтому – впринципе – мимаваригуми ничего не испортили.

Тем не менее, Сого появлению надутого хлыща в белом не обрадовался. Сасаки Исабуро был Хиджикатиным верным фанатом и самым занудным поклонником. То есть, он, конечно, вещал что-то высокорпарное про профнепригодность шинсенгуми, про сталкерские замашки Кондо-сана, про деревенских босяков и позор благородных семейств в их рядах, про красоту элиты... Он мог бы обмануть менее опытного человека, но Сого провел полжизни действуя Хиджикате на нервы и одурить его было непросто. Окита знал, что все эти романтические разговоры о розе и терновнике, все эти стычки по работе и просто так затевались исключительно с целью привлечь внимание Хиджикаты. С тем же успехом командующий мимаваригуми мог нарядиться майорином и во все горло орать «Эй, Тоши-чааан, давай уже сходим на свидание!»

Сасаки упорно не понимал, что ему тут нифига не светит. Ничего, Сого давно уже собирался ему объяснить.

\- Тоши-чааан, какая встреча! Давай сфотографируемся по такому поводу, - предложил Сасаки и поспешил облапить Хиджикату.

Хиджиката поморщился, и Сого понял, что поморщился вместе с ним.

Еще он понял, что заскрежетал зубами и что рукоять катаны привычно легла в ладонь.

\- Отойди от него, ты, элитный кусок дерьма, - потребовал Сого с вызовом. Когда-то он уже говорил нечто подобное людям Ито. Для них это очень плохо кончилось.

Мимаваригуми об этом не знали.

Сасаки беззвучно ухмыльнулся, блеснуло вызывающе стеклышко. Он неоднократно видел Окиту в бою и отдавал должное его навыкам с мечом, но в сердечных делах не считал его серьезным соперником.

А зря.

Сого решил что сначала разобьет чертов элитный монокль, потом наколет Сасаки на катану, как бабочку, а затем нашинкует первый отряд мимаваригуми на кусочки. Или нет, порядок пусть остается тот же, но монокль гораздо лучше будет смотреться в чьей-то элитной заднице...

 

Заходящее солнце блестело на клинке, молодчики в белом разбегались от малолетнего психа из шинсенгуми с воплями, не подобающими их элитному положению...

 

Сого любил Хиджикату.


End file.
